


Hasta ti

by Ang3l1c4



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Loki bottom/ thor top, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3l1c4/pseuds/Ang3l1c4
Summary: Grandmaster y Loki han estado casados por años, para ambos es una cárcel.
Relationships: thor x loki - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

¿Lo encontraron? — Preguntó, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo en una mano su copa y con la otra tamborileando la mesa a su lado.

—Está en la misma cueva de siempre, ya mandamos a buscarlo — Informó uno de los sirvientes

—Déjalo, él va a regresar, no es necesario que lo forcen— Ordenó— No quiero que me odie más de lo que ya hace— Susurra para si mismo

—Si me lo permite, creo que que le ha dado muchas libertades a ese Jotum, no lo respeta y creo que necesita una...— Un fuerte golpe en la mesa lo hizo callar.

— Y también creo que te he dado muchas libertades a ti ¿Acaso he pedido tu estúpida opinión?— Cuestionó altivo, mirando hacia abajo a su súbdito, haciendo que se arrodillara y bajara la cabeza.

— Disculpe mi señor,he sido altanero, no volverá a suceder—.

Lárgate— Ordenó enojado.

...

Más tarde cuando volvió, en la entrada los sirvientes lo miraban con disgusto, algunos murmuraban sobre lo irrespetuoso que era con Grandmaster, a él no le importaba o al menos eso se decía para no alterarse.

Entró a aquella habitación lúgubre, donde el silencio era el sonido perfecto para él, al menos allí no habían murmullos sobre su mala actitud, se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda en la pared.

Nunca había pertenecido a ningún lugar ni a Jotunheim, o a Sakaar, intentó seguir las reglas al inicio pero eso no sirvió de nada, aunque fuera educado y silencioso, todos sólo veían lo malo, lo que debían ver según ellos.

Por eso ya no importaba seguir las reglas, ni las de su esposo ni las de nadie, él estaba sólo en los nueve mundos, 700 años de prisión en el matrimonio, muchos de vida. ¿Por qué no murió al nacer? No hubiera molestado a nadie, no existirían sus problemas.

Aún recuerda cuando Laufey lo hizo vestir las mejores ropas y tener los mejores accesorios, para que se presentase al que sería su esposo. Fue la única vez que lo trató bien, la única vez que le sonrió ¿por qué se iba? ¿por qué el fenómeno objeto de tu vergüenza ya no sería mas un problema? Loki se abrazó a si mismo, pensando en si debería huir realmente, deshacerse de sus propios problemas, huir de Grandmaster, de Sakaar, de su pueblo que lo juzgaba, de si mismo. Si quería huir, tal vez podría utilizar sus propias cuchillas, o saltar del cañón.

— Oh, ya estás aquí— La voz de uno de sus martirios resonó en la habitación— Estaba preocupado, no volviste desde hace tres días, ese es más tiempo del que usualmente te vas— Dijo, aún desde la puerta inseguro de acercarse.

— Tus estúpidos guardias, fueron a buscarme, los dejé inconscientes.

—Perdón, fueron sin mi total consentimiento, sólo les ordené que averiguaran si estabas bien o necesitabas algo

— No necesito nada de ellos— Loki lo miraba enojado como siempre, se había acostumbrado a esa mirada desde que se casó con él.

— Disculpa, mi intención no era hacerte enojar, no lo volveré a hacer ¿Deseas comer? —Negó— Deberías, tres días en el bosque no creo que te hayas alimentado bien—.

—Bien... —Grandmaster sonrió, por lo menos aceptó comer.

—Iré a traerla—.

Loki a veces ni entendía por que era amable con él, si siempre lo despreciaba, tenía la actitud de un rey con su súbdito, nunca le había gritado o reprochado algo. Pero aún así no iba a cambiar, estaba resentido con él por haberlo hecho su esposo...

...

¡

AAAAAH!— Gritaba mientras caía por ese portal, por estar hurgando en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, estaban en esa situación.

— Thor, puedes dejar de gritar, tenemos media hora cayendo, el susto ya pasó— Decía con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba con vergüenza a el futuro rey de Asgard.

Este se aclaró la garganta— Perdón, es que quería intentar que si gritaba mientras miro hacia abajo caeríamos más rápido —.

—Nunca esperé nada de ti y aun así logras decepcionarme— Bromeaba, era su amigo pero a veces cuestionaba su madurez, una vez Frandral le dijo que si bebía la orina de los cerdos gigantes, tendría el poder de convertirse en cualquier criatura que deseara. Término enfermo en cama por dos semanas, no tenía justificación con decir que pasó cuando eran niños, eso fue hace dos meses.

— Cuando volvamos esa bruja me las pagará— Sentenció Thor, pensando en su futura venganza.

— Si pero primero tenemos que esperar y ver a que destino nos lleva este portal, sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos—.

—Así es, hasta entonces... ¿Que deberíamos hacer? ¿Jugar a las pulsadas?— Valkirya rodó los ojos— Me debes la última vez— Siguió balbuceando tonterías, mientras ella divisó una luz a lo lejos — Thor, atento estamos a punto de caer

Él no escuchó—¿Ehh?— Y fue cuando se estampó contra algo blando y húmedo, sí, era estiércol —Ahhh—Siseo quejándose

—Necesitarás un baño— Ella cayó sobre sus caderas— Y yo caderas nuevas —.

Thor se acercó a ella extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella lo rechazó, estaba sucio, y cuando se puso de pie, él le sonrió travieso— Ni se te ocurra— La morena se alejó unos pasos y él los avanzó —No, Thor, no... Y estoy sucia— La había abrazado.

—Dijiste que sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaríamos, esto también es parte de eso— Bromeó.

—¡Esto no lo es!— Exclamó — Bueno... Debemos averiguar dónde estamos y buscar a la civilización, andando — Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo...

...

—Grandmaster, nos han informado que hay intrusos en el bosque—.

—Traiganlos.

...

Había decidido salir un rato a tomar el aire, todo en su boca sabía amargo, de sus pulmones llenos de aire todo se gastaba en un suspiro. El silencio melancólico se vio interrumpido por voces, pisadas resonantes, y también un olor nauseabundo.

—Caminen, intrusos pestilentes— Empujaba uno de los guardias a unas personas, que efectivamente estaban cubiertos de estiércol.

...

Sí, los problemas los habían encontrado primero, ahora estaban siendo llevados con el líder alguien llamado "Grandmaster".

Pero mientras eran empujados por el pasillo, Thor enfocó su vista en la única persona que estaba allí, aparte de ellos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y los sonidos, el olor fétido y los empujones habían desaparecido.

Esos ojos verdes, que brillaban mas con el contraste del sol iluminándolos, la apretada ropa que lo abrazaba con egoísmo, las facciones delicadas pero masculinas, Thor había caído completamente por él...

—Por las barbas de Odín...— Susurró.

...

Hola! Espero les haya gustado esto, dejen sus comentarios si fue asi.


	2. 2

—Por las barbas de Odín— Susurró él, mirándole.

Fue empujado otra vez, los guardias no habían podido moverlo mientras admiraba aquella persona.

— Thor, muevete— Susurró Valkyria, el dios nórdico obedeció de no ser por que Loki apartó la mirada, mientras seguía su camino no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás intentando volver a conectar sus miradas, pero eso no sucedió.

Entraron a lo que al parecer eran los aposentos del líder, y ahí estaba, un tipo de vestimenta extravagante que jugaba con su copa, parecía triste pero al notar las presencias se puso de pie y pareció adoptar una postura mas autoritaria.

Aclaró su garganta y procedió a hablar— Así que ustedes son los intrusos — Afirmó, pasándose la mano por la nariz— Una vez me dijeron que los intrusos apestaban, nunca lo tomé tan literal como hasta ahora—Bromeó— Así que ¿Qué los trae por aquí mis apestosos amigos?— Valkyria iba a hablar pero Thor fue más rápido.

—No estamos aquí por deseo propio, fuimos enviados aquí por una bruja, nuestra intención jamás fue invadir territorios ajenos— Explicó él, ella suspiró aliviada pensó que su príncipe iba a decir alguna tontería que los pondría en peligro.

—Sus nombres— Ordenó Grandmaster.

—Soy Thor hijo de Odín y ella es una Valkyria—Ella torció los ojos ante su nombramiento— Le exijo que nos liberes— Y allí estaba la estupidez que los pondría en aprietos.

— Perdón, no comprendí bien ¿Me estás exigiendo?— Cuestionó Grandmaster divertido y Thor había tenido la osadía de asentir.

—Así es, como futuro rey de Asgard, te lo exijo—.

Grandmaster sonrió, se acercó al rubio, y le susurró al oído— Mi pequeño, Asgard es Asgard pero Sakaar ¡ES MÍO!— Le gritó haciendo que saltase del susto— ¿Te quedó claro?— Estaba dando unas palmaditas en su cuello, cuando sintió algo incrustarse en su piel, gruñó por el dolor, Valkyria también gruñó, habían puesto algo en sus cuellos, un pequeño dispositivo.

—¿Qué rayos hace esto?— Preguntó Valkyria intentando quitárselo y jadeando por el dolor—Uh, no se quita—.

—Eso mis amigos, hace esto— Él les enseñó un pequeño control en su mano y al oprimirlo, ambos cayeron al suelo, siendo electrocutados, sacudiéndose. Mientras grandmaster reía—Bueno, creo que fue suficiente— Y lo oprimió de nuevo, deteniendo la pequeña tortura.

—Tu hijo de...— Valkyria fue electrocutada de nuevo— Mierda.

—No, no, no, sin malas palabras— Le aconsejó mostrándole el control, listo para volver a activarlo, Valkyria sólo torció los ojos— Bueno, ahora muestrenles sus aposentos, luego que se preparen para el combate de esta noche—.

—¿Combate?

—Exacto, ustedes serán el show de esta noche, hace mucho no nos visitan entretenimientos novedosos y ustedes parecen serlo, lo mejor será que se preparen, quiero un buen espectáculo y si no me sirven, los destruiré— Todo eso lo había dicho con un aire tan amigable.

—Bueno, ya llevenselos, ah y hagan que se bañen, no soporto este olor a estiércol — Ordenó, sacudiendo su mano cerca de su cara.

Luego de "asearlos", colgados y sumergiéndolos en aguas fueron llevados al cuarto de los gladiadores, antes de ser encerrados Thor y Valkyria intentaron luchar con los guardias pero el disco minúsculo en sus cuellos, los electrocutó, cosa que aprovecharon para arrojarlos ahí dentro.

Valkyria se sentó, mientras miraba a Thor con enojo —¿Qué?— Preguntó él.

—¿Todavía preguntas qué?—.

—Sí, ¿qué?— Volvió a preguntar.

—Pude haber negociado con él, pudimos haber llegado a un trato e irnos de aquí de vuelta a Asgard, pero no, tuviste que ir y decir "Soy Thor, el dios del trueno, te exijo liberarnos"— Imitó con un tono exageradamente agudo— Eres un tonto—.

—Val, lo siento, pensé que si decía eso, todo saldría bien— Ella le dio la espalda, ignorándolo— Val, perdón...— Insistió un poco más pero ella no le hablaba. Él se resignó, y miró a los lados, habían algunos alienígenas allí pero estaban todos en silencio, también había cadáveres, suspiró y decidió sentarse y descansar un poco.

Cuando cerró los ojos, lo primero que vino a su mente fueron los ojos verdes desconocidos, su boca de labios pequeños, y luego el rostro completo, perfecto. Totalmente perfecto, no sabía quien era pero su corazón saltó cuando lo vio, tal vez estar en ese lugar no sería tan malo, si supiera su nombre lo llamaría en sus sueños constantemente.

El dios del trueno, no gustaba de los hombres, no, a él le encantaban las mujeres, lo enloquecían, coqueteaba con ellas, hasta conseguir tenerlas en su habitación gimiendo su nombre, rasguñando su espalda, mientras se hundía en ellas.

Pero un extraño marcó la diferencia, tal vez si se lo decía a Val, diría que era estúpido enamorarse de alguien que no conoces y sólo viste una vez, tampoco le creería debido a su naturaleza mujeriega.  
... 

—Oh, Loki, que bueno que te encuentro— Grandmaster se acercaba a él sonriente— Esta noche habrá un combate, desearía que me acompañaras— Dijo nervioso, mientras él lo miraba inexpresivo, el silencio duró unos segundos hasta que él asintió— Que bueno, te buscaré paea que vayamos juntos— Le dijo para salir de la habitación.

Loki otra vez enfocó su concentración en el libro, era su diversión, leer libros, irse de excursión al bosque, practicar nuevos hechizos, era lo único por lo que no había perdido la cordura, siempre fue lo único.

En Jotumhein, sólo estaba encerrado en su cuarto, deprimiéndose, aquí por lo menos leía con libertad, salía cuando quería, eso le calmaba un poco.

No iba a admitir en voz alta que a veces le agradaban esos combates, en un deseo retorcido de ver a otros morir, era un masoquismo que obtuvo desde que lo llevaron a ver un combate por primera vez, claro al principio fue traumante ver como le sacaban las tripas por la boca a uno de los gladiadores, pero luego se acostumbró a ver cualquiera de esas cosas, Loki a veces pensaba que al morir estaban siendo liberados de cualquier sufrimiento, no importaba si estaban siendo torturados, su recompensa sería desvanecerse.

Pero otras veces pensaba que era algo horrible, y luchaba consigo mismo por su disconformidad. En realidad, él no sabía que era correcto y que era lo incorrecto. Se preguntaba tantas cosas, pero él sabía que jamás podría hablar con alguien sobre ello.

Estaba solo, en una prisión sin barrotes o grandes muros.

De pronto se halló pensando en todas esas cosas, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de prestar atención a su lectura, y que sobre las páginas habían caído gotas de tristeza, él secó sus lágrimas, dejó el libro a un lado y se paró de la cama— Será mejor que me vista...— Se dijo sólo.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor despertó cuando escuchó que abrían el portal del cuarto de los gladiadores, los guardias aparecieron— Muevete, señor del trueno— Y sin poder si quiera ponerse de pie, estos lo tomaron del brazo y lo sacaron de ahí arrastrando, no importó mucho, estaba buscando a su amiga pero no se le veía por ningún lado— ¿Dónde esta Valkyria?

—Ella está en la arena de combate—.

—¿Qué? Pero...— Y antes de terminar lo arrojaron a un lugar que estaba lleno de otros gladiadores, incluso habían armas— Prepárate, el que sigue eres tú—.

Había una pantalla en aquel lugar donde podían ver las batallas, muchos estaban aglomerados allí, viendo la pelea de una tal Valkyria y un enorme monstruo, los gritos eran en su apoyo.

Thor se acercó para mirar, a ella le estaba yendo bien así que no debería preocuparse. Ya que iba a pelear, utilizaría algún arma de allí y saldría. Esperó un rato más cuando se escucharon gritos de emoción, Val había ganado.

Ella fue regresada a donde estaban ellos, Thor la miró y sonrió negando— Tardaste mucho—Dijo, ella sonrió— Aún sigo molesta contigo— Le golpeó en el hombro— Suerte allá—.

Señor del trueno, tu sigues— Le informó el guardia, arrastrándolo.  
...

El señor del trueno esta listo— Le informó uno de sus súbditos.

—Oh claro—.

La gente aún se regocijaba celebrando a la ganadora de la anterior pelea, hasta que el enorme holograma de su líder, apareció y todos guardaron silencio— Amigos, desde tierras lejanas, hoy nos visita otra gran atracción— La multitud celebra, sus exclamaciones por todos lados— Como ustedes merecen sólo lo mejor, esta noche mi nuevo gladiador luchará contra el gran campeón. Ahora sin mas El señor del trueno y mi gran campeón— Otra vez los gritos de emoción estallaron.

Thor fue empujado hacia la arena, miró algo confundido a la gente que lo abucheaba, después centro su atención en una enorme reja que se iba abriendo poco a poco, revelando a su contrincante, un rugido feroz resonó en todas partes, toda la gente celebraba a aquél enorme monstruo al que iba a enfrentarse.

—Ugh, tu no eres muy guapo— Dijo el dios, en respuesta, otro grandioso rugido que lo empapó de moco— Bien, ya me ensuciaste— Se pasó la mano por la cara quitando algo de ello— Ven amigo— En su mano sostenía una espada, empuñándola mas fuerte, corriendo hacia él.

Y antes de poder llegar, una gran cola lo embiste, estampándose en la arena, el público reía.

Volvió a levantarse, aún con la espada intentó volver a atacar, pero esta vez, estaba detrás del monstruo, atento esquivó la cola, y saltó encima de él, clavando el arma en uno de sus costados —¡Sí!— Escuchaba aclamaciones a su nombre, pero cometió el error de mirar al lugar donde estaba Grandmaster.

Allí a su lado, estaba el mismo chico de ojos verdes, mirando sin emociones, serio pero majestuoso. Se sintió hipnotizado, incluso olvidó que estaba luchando.

Lo recuerda cuando es lanzado al suelo, y el monstruo intenta aplastarlo, el pudo esquivar el ataque, buscó donde había dejado su espada y la sacó, empapada de sangre, pero eso no pareció afectarlo. Él se subió al monstruo y clavó de nuevo en el medio de su cabeza, hundiéndola por completo. Y se desplomó, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Pero aún así, ahora el dios era aclamado, y él estaba pensando en una tontería, esta sería su oportunidad.

¡Hey!— Llamó el rubio y todos guardaron silencio, Grandmaster alzó una ceja ¿estaba mirando hacia allá? ¿a Loki? —¡Hola, soy Thor! ¡Quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre!

Grandmaster miró a Loki, este también estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Y esperando en silencio, supo que no contestaría.

—¡No importa si no me dices tu nombre! ¡Voy a dedicarte este triunfo!— El rubio estaba muy concentrado mirando hacia Loki, por eso no se daba cuenta que el monstruo estaba levantándose— ¡Te vi ayer! ¡No sé si me...— Un rugido que le llenó de moco otra vez, lo interrumpió— Recuerdas... — Thor se volvió hacia su contrincante — Oye, estoy tratando de presentarme, no vuelvas a interrumpir— Ordenó y regresó a lo que estaba, y mientras decía tonterías, la cola del monstruo se enrolló en uno de sus pies— Y es por eso que tu y yo deberíamos... ¡Woaaaaaahh!— Fue elevado en el aire, para después ser estampado contra la superficie varias veces, lo embistió una vez mas, esta vez quedando en el suelo— Ahora si me hiciste enojar—.

Se puso de pie mirando con recelo a su contrario— Tú interrumpiste mi presentación— En sus manos habían chispas— Me golpeaste— De pronto habían truenos en todos lados— Y me llenaste de tu porquería— Sus ojos brillaban, el poder se concentraba en su cuerpo— Ahora sufre la ira ¡Del dios del trueno!— El monstruo corría en su dirección y él fue a enfrentarlo.

Aplicando toda la fuerza en uno de sus brazos, un solo golpe fue suficiente para hacer explotar al gran campeón, y llenar a todos los presentes de su sangre y mocos.

El gobernante de Sakaar estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creerlo.

—Mi... Mi gran campeón... Ha muerto— Murmuró en shock.

Loki por otro lado, no estaba tan shockeado, mas bien fue divertido presenciar ese combate, en realidad, el gran campeón le desagradaba, era un ser asqueroso. Muchas veces fantaseaba con destruirlo desde dentro, o hacerlo explotar como hizo aquél desconocido. Después de todo Loki era muy fuerte, pero casi nadie sabía eso, a excepción de Grandmaster, los sirvientes y sus guardias, quienes en varias ocasiones estuvieron al borde de la muerte por su causa.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por ese loco gladiador, el estaba mirándolo con una gran sonrisa encantadora.

Thor se sintió en el Valhalla, aunque no estaba siendo visto de la misma forma, para el consorte de Grandmaster, él era una cucaracha.

Sintiéndose incómodo por aquel tipo, Loki prefirió retirarse.

Su esposo lo notó, y miró al gladiador, oprimió el botón que hizo reaccionar el disco en su cuello, electrocutándole, provocando que se desmayara.


End file.
